


"Why?"

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Immortal Rose Tyler, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: No comments on the real reason The Doctor always ends up in the UK please, I know why, I just thought that this would be funny :=)   Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	"Why?"

******

Rose shifted on the mat as she rolled fully onto her stomach. In front of her, The Doctor’s legs shifted and kicked as their owner wriggled deeper into the narrow duct, the sound of the sonic screwdriver echoing from within.

“Rose, can you hand me the…particle spanner?” the Time Lord requested.

“Got it,” passing the requested item through the narrow space, Rose tucked her arms under chin “can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” The Doctor called back “always”

“Why the UK?”

With a grunt, The Doctor crawled out of the duct, lifting her welding goggles to peer at Rose in confusion.

“Pardon?” she asked.

“Why the UK?” Rose repeated “almost all of our adventures on Earth have happened somewhere in the UK,” she explained “you have a British accent”

The Doctor frowned, as if this had never really occurred to her before.

“I don’t know,” she admitted “probably because lots of things happen in the UK,” she shrugged “as for my accent, well that’s the TARDIS translating for me,” she shrugged again “problem?” she asked.

“No,” Rose shook her head “just always wondered” she shrugged herself.

Grinning, The Doctor leaned up and quickly captured Rose’s lips with her own.

“Good,” she declared “wondering’s always good” she beamed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> No comments on the real reason The Doctor always ends up in the UK please, I know why, I just thought that this would be funny :=) Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
